I'm Not Losing You
by squaredplanet
Summary: Anna is taken and Jeremy follows. Now standing in front of his father's old building he'll have to think fast if he wants to save her. Founders Day One shot. WILL BE REVISED (eventually)


_Okay so the season finale was awesome. I mean the ending was amazing. i really loved it, GO Katherine! she seems really awesome right now, but we havent actually seen seen her. But one big disappointment in it all. Anna. When John turned to her, i was shaking my head and muttering, "come on!" over and over. Ugh! you could see it coming but you couldnt do anything :( hopefully she'll come back somehow. i just hate how it really was (as jm1681 said) unesscessary. the writers couldve gone without spilling any blood... 'course 'cept for johns. ;P_

_So, who cant wait for SEASON 2!_

_i know i cant :P_

_btw. i was really reluctant to post this but Anna's too awesome Not to save. even if its written crappy. Oh well, i liked the idea of it, hope you guys will too._

_**Save the Vampire, Save the World: **Too Much to Lose_

Summary: _Jeremy finds himself outside his father's old office building. He didn't think. He didn't reason. He was here for one purpose._

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert held his breath, clenching his jaw while watching a sheriff police close his father's old building door. Another officer stood watch. _'What exatly are they doing in there?'_

Three other people had been dragged inside. He could only imagine that all those "people" were actually vampires. Why else would they have been taken to an unused office, as opposed to the police station? Besides, he couldnt really picture Anna being accused of somehow going against the law and getting caught.

Anna. He still couldnt figure out what had happened. It was so sudden, the undeniable pain on her face unnerved him to the point of he, himself, feeling what she had gone through. He couldnt get her picture out of his head and he wasnt about to just go home knowing, fully well, that she wasnt safe. He had taken the liberty to follow the officer that had held him back from running after the ones that had taken her from him. The man had left him after a punch in the face and Jeremy subtly followed, after calming down some.

His eyes scanned the empty street once more, ready to move in. He had a plan.

'_If you can call 'barging in' a plan, then yea,' _he thought.

It was honestly better than doing nothing. He had been tempted enough to search out Elena. This feud with his sister was nothing compared to the thought of loosing Anna, the now one constant person in his life. He had learned from his parents and Vickie, he couldnt loose someone else.

But Elena had been nowhere to be found. And he didn't see any other option.

Just then the officer opened the door, letting in a blond man and two other uniformed men dragging someone else. The blond turned before going in, searching the street for anyone who might see.

'_Uncle John?' _It took another second for him to realize who the other peson being hulled was, '_Damon'_

He was mildly shocked at the sight as Jeremy had found recently that his unlce dispised vampires of all kind. It just never occured to him that he knew Anna was one as well.

'_Maybe he doesnt,' _he reasoned, not wanting to believe that his uncle, who he'd been trying to get along with, would betray him like that. Even then a bad feeling crept through him. If they had Damon, the same Damon Salvatore that he had read about in Elena's diary, then something horrible was definately going to happen. He didnt know how to feel right then, but he had come here for only one reason.

Jeremy's eyes drifted up the old brick wall of the building where the sky was clear. He couldn't help but think how this hadnt been a part of how he pictured his night, but given the same situation twice, he'd be willing to do it if he had to. Swallowing the lump in his throat he crept towards the guarding officer, oblivous to his presence.

XOXOXOXO

"Anna," Johnathan Gilbert was surprised, yet his voice didnt quite agree with his expression. Raising both brows, he turned from the stairs, hovering beside her and consciously glancing at the two other people in the room.

He had no problem making it known that he knew her. It didnt matter, she was bound to die, just as her mother had. Yet something subconsciously told him to glance around to see if anyone was watching, "You two. Leave. I'll finish up here."

Without question they left, opting to not have the guilt of seeing these "people" burn alive. John was sure they didn't even know why they were doing this, other than taking orders for the safety of the town. Grunting, the vampire at his feet weakly proped herself on her elbows. He huffed out a deep breath, pulling at his jacket to retrieve a stake. It seemed that Anna was hopeful, thinking of him as the hero to this sad story, just because she had connections to his nephew.

Gripping the stake with both hands, John squatted down smirking at her realization. She had no friends in this room.

"No," she muttered, "Please."

But the inevidable impact was not lost her. His intentions were clearly written on his face. Raising his arm, he didn't wait for gravity to pull it back down, thursting his aim towards the most common weakness of any vampire.

_CRACK!_

Jonathan flung back, the sharpened stick leaving his hands. Jeremy didnt even pause to glare at his uncle, "Anna."

"Jeremy?" for a moment, her eyes closed in brief comfort.

From the middle of the room, Damon blinked back the vervain, fighting to keep consciousness. He registered the new presence in the room and the feeling that had been welling up inside, the sympathy, and, what he now realized as, desperation that was genuinely not pointed towards himself came with some relief. The little to no times he's let himself keep the guilt and emotions, he swears he's never quite felt the intensity of wanting to help another being at that moment then. And somehow, his silent pleas had been answered.

Jeremy knelt down, picking Anna up behind the shoulders. She helps, pushing herself up with her free hand. She whisphers something like, "What are you doing here," but he can't be sure.

"It's okay. I'm here, it's going to be okay," he promised, not having been able to say that earlier in the washroom. Saying this, he glanced at John, who watched his nephew pull his girlfriend to his chest.

"You don't know what your doing, Jere," using the back of his hand, he wiped the insignificant trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. The impact of Jeremy's punch made him think he almost dislocated his jaw and the whiplash was preventing him from getting up instantly and finishing what he had planned to do.

Jeremy shook his head, his lips tight, "Don't call me Jere."

John frowned, eyeing Jeremy, who was just about to pick up Anna and leave. The groans and slow desperate movement of all the others under vervain leapt around in his head. John glanced around, "I'm sorry, Jeremy."

Without another thought, he flicked the lighter from his pocket and tossing it to the nearest puddle of gasoline. A sudden burst of blue mixed with orange popped from the group and quickly trailed a designated path.

He knew he couldn't change his nephew's corrupted mind but John was certain he needed to get rid of the dangers that were threatening the home he had grown up in. Regardless of their connections, Jeremy had made his choice, even after John's warnings, and he was a small price to pay for the safety of hundreds of others living in Mystic Falls. He just hoped that the guilt would never catch up to him in the future and that his late brother could forgive him.

Sharply, Jeremy faced to him, "What are you doing!"

No response came. John was making his own choice. Though he had never been burnt alive before, he was sure that his ring would protect him.

Jeremy's breaths came in deep and Anna turned her eyes to him, "Put me down."

"No," instantly, he knew what she meant by it.

"Jeremy"

"I came here for you, I'm not leaving by myself."

"Damon!" The familiar voice inclined both their heads in one direction.

"Stefan!" Jeremy recognized Elena's voice, but he couldnt hear anything else. The flames around him were flickering and licking at every surface that had fuel on it. Vampires attempted to get up, flailing their arms in desperation. For a second he noticed the Mayor unconscious in one corner but didn't care to think what had happened there. Maybe he was also a vampire? Though that didnt make much sense.

A part of the ceiling dropped, skimming by him in a near-death kind of way.

Suddenly, a path formed up the stairs, the fire dissipating for a moment. He took his chance, running up the stairs and feeling the wind of someone running past him. He focused on the top, where the door stood wide open and the melodic thump of his shoes hitting every delicate step towards safety. With Anna in his arms, he held her closer.

"Jeremy?" letting go of Elena's arm, Bonnie watched her best friend embrace her brother in pure surprise, followed by Stefan with Damon in tow. Jeremy didnt object, right now his focus was on relief.

XOXOXOXO

Gently, Anna felt herself being lowered to a soft, comfortable surface. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw made her smile.

"Hey," Jeremy returned the look, the corners of his lips turning up in a soft smile.

"Hey"

He sat down at the edge of his bed, leaning on one arm, "You okay?"

"I am now."

Pause.

"Why'd you do it?"

He raised his eyebrows, not completely taken aback by the sudden question that seemed unessecesary. It took a second for him to realize what she meant. He knew that she was asking why he had risked his life. Why, even after knowing, deep down, the danger of running into a building, completely blind of what was ahead, would he he do what he did. Why meaning _what _(or _who) _made him do it.

"You," he smiled, "I thought of you and I knew, I had too much to lose."

Inside Anna held her breath and he leaned in. Her eyes fluttered close.

This was the first time she'd ever heard him say.

"I love you"

* * *

_Sorry to end it like that. But i gotta do homework :( god, i hate school._

_anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. another chapter will be up soon... eventually :D _

_reviews will be loved :)_


End file.
